


I'm Blind To What's In Front Of Me

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Ballroom Dancing, Boys In Love, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dancing, Dress Up, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Masks, Sweet, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: There's a masquerade ball at Karasuno High. The whole club agrees to go but they decide it would be more fun if they kept their identities hidden until the end of the night and try to guess who was who. Yamaguchi is forced to wear a certain thing. Two lovable idiots don't know who is right in front of them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima’s POV:  
I sighed.  
I hate school dances.  
This year's theme was masquerade ball so here I was, wearing a suit, mask, and fancy hat.  
I almost didn't even recognize himself.  
I looked like something out of a storybook.  
Reluctantly, I walked into the gym.  
It had been completely transformed.  
There were beautiful colored lights, vibrant decorations, and so many people.  
Why did I even agree to come?  
Ah, right. The whole volleyball club was coming and we weren't gonna tell each other who we were until the end of the night, we had to try to guess who was who.  
I guess I'm up for the challenge.


	2. I'm Blind To What's In Front Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a masquerade ball at Karasuno High. The whole club agrees to go but they decide it would be more fun if they kept their identities hidden until the end of the night and try to guess who was who. Yamaguchi is forced to wear a certain thing. Two lovable idiots don't know who is right in front of them.

Yamaguchi’s POV:  
“I HAVE TO WEAR WHAT?!”  
Nishinoya and Tanaka held out the deep blue ballgown.  
“I-I cant wear that!”  
“You said we could pick what you wore, and this is what we chose.”  
“Respect your upperclassmen and go put it on.”  
“I thought it would be a suit or something,” I mumbled as I slunk to the bathroom.  
I can't believe they were making me wear a dress!  
Reluctantly, I slipped out of my regular clothes and put on the dress.  
Surprisingly, it wasn't that uncomfortable.  
It was pretty poofy though.  
I walked back out into the room.  
Surprisingly, they weren't laughing at me, they were staring in awe.  
“We didn't expect it to look so… good.”  
“Weirdos! Don't act all pervy!”  
“Sorry! Anyway, put these on too.”  
They handed me a mask, hat, and fancy shoes.  
“Fine.”  
I put the other things on, and looked back up to see them staring at me again.  
“Man, I can't even recognize you!”  
“Do you think the other boys will?”  
They shook their heads.  
“Let's go then,” I said.


	3. I'm Blind To What's In Front Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a masquerade ball at Karasuno High. The whole club agrees to go but they decide it would be more fun if they kept their identities hidden until the end of the night and try to guess who was who. Yamaguchi is forced to wear a certain thing. Two lovable idiots don't know who is right in front of them.

Yamaguchi’s POV:  
The moment I stepped into the dance, I could feel people looking my way.  
“Woah.”  
“Who’s that?”  
“She’s really pretty.”  
Why oh why did I agree to this.  
I would go hide in the bathroom, but if I did, I would get weird looks if you get what i'm saying.  
I slunk over to the refreshment table.  
Pouring myself some punch, I stared out at the gym.  
It looked so different from practice a few days ago.  
Suddenly, I saw two boys whispering before approaching me.  
“Can I have this dance?” The taller one asked.  
Then it hit me.  
I recognised that voice.  
It was Hinata and Kageyama.  
They thought I was a random girl.  
“Um, no thanks,” I mumbled.  
“Aw come on,” Hinata begged.  
“I really don't want to.”  
“Fine, but come back if you change your mind.”  
After that, two more boys, who I saw were Daichi and Suga, came up to me and asked the same thing, although they didn't beg when I said no.  
I saw Noya and Tanaka giggling at me in the corner.  
I hope I get revenge for this.  
“Excuse me.”  
I turned around to see another boy.  
I could swear I recognised his voice, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
“Can I have this dance?”  
I would have said no.  
But there was something.  
I don't know what.  
It was like a moth being drawn to a light.  
“Sure.”  
He grabbed my hand and led me out onto the floor.


	4. I'm Blind To What's In Front Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a masquerade ball at Karasuno High. The whole club agrees to go but they decide it would be more fun if they kept their identities hidden until the end of the night and try to guess who was who. Yamaguchi is forced to wear a certain thing. Two lovable idiots don't know who is right in front of them.

Yamaguchi’s POV:  
The moment we stepped out onto the floor, the lights dimmed.  
“This is a slow dance for all you lovebirds out there!” The DJ announced.  
I blushed.  
I was slow dancing with someone I didn't even know.  
He put his hands on my shoulder and waist.  
I did the same.  
Who was he?  
The music began.  
His movements seemed so beautiful.  
This guy really knew his stuff.  
I followed him, twirling around the floor.  
I felt so free.  
His eyes seemed to pierce my heart.  
He was so dreamy.  
I saw a bunch of eyes looking our way.  
How embarrassing.  
I heard him whisper.  
“Don't pay attention to them. Enjoy the moment.”  
My face flushed.  
Suddenly, a light beamed down on us.  
“Congratulations to the king and queen of the dance!”  
The other students began to clap.  
Then they began to chant something.  
“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”  
I remember Daichi saying something about this.  
It was a tradition for the king and queen to kiss.  
He pulled me in.  
“We can't break a tradition.”  
It hit me.  
This masked man.  
He was Tsukki.  
I don't know how i didnt notice.  
Here we were.  
The other students chanted.  
A giant spotlight.  
All eyes on us.  
I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against mine.  
We stayed there for a few seconds, but to me it felt like a year.  
Finally, he pulled away and the crowd started applauding.  
I had just kissed my best friend.  
And I liked it.  
“And that's a wrap! Thanks for coming to the annual dance.”  
I saw Tanaka and Nishinoya, shocked looks on their faces.  
I was shocked too.  
“I have to go now,” Tsukki said letting go.  
He smiled before walking off.  
Right, the team was gonna meet outside the building.  
He walked out to see the rest of the boys standing here.  
“Hi Princess. What are you doing here?” Tsukki asked.  
Reluctantly, I untied my mask and took it off.  
“YAMAGUCHI?!”  
Tanaka and Noya burst out laughing as the rest of the team stared at me in shock and confusion.


	5. I'm Blind To What's In Front Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a masquerade ball at Karasuno High. The whole club agrees to go but they decide it would be more fun if they kept their identities hidden until the end of the night and try to guess who was who. Yamaguchi is forced to wear a certain thing. Two lovable idiots don't know who is right in front of them.

Tsukishima’s POV:  
I was in shock.  
The beautiful maiden I had been dancing with.  
The beautiful maiden I had kissed.  
That was no maiden.  
That was Yamaguchi.  
My best friend.  
I kissed my best friend.  
On the lips.  
And enjoyed it…  
“So Tsukki, about the kiss.”  
“I understand if you hate me now!”  
He gave me a confused look.  
“I feel the opposite way. I kinda enjoyed it…”  
I blushed.  
“I did too…”  
“So..”  
“Would you two lovebirds just kiss again already?!” Tanaka yelled.  
We giggled.  
“Want me to walk you home?” I offered.  
He nodded.  
I grabbed his hand and held it tight as we walked off into the night.


End file.
